Demencia
D3-M (Project number) |gender = Female |height = 1.7 meter (≈5.57 feet) |voiced_by = Melaney Sems (English) Melissa Gedeón (Spanish) |relationships = Black Hat (boss, love interest, unrequited crush, possible creator) Dr. Flug Slys (co-worker, possible creator) 5.0.5. (co-worker) Sexy Black Hat (creator of, via the Evil ray) |debut = "The Perception of Evil" |final = "The Dreadful Dawn" |name = Demencia|species = Semi human, semi lizard}} Demencia, or Dementia, is one of the main characters of ''Villainous''. Personality Demencia is shown to be a very energetic, rebellious, mischievous, flirtatious and scatterbrained girl. She often acts without thinking first, which causes many of the group's problems. She can also be very difficult and go directly against orders or rules. Demencia is madly in love with Black Hat, much to his annoyance. 5.0.5. is usually the victim of her pranks; it is implied that this is because Demencia sees 5.0.5. as weak and timid. Demencia has intense cannibalistic tendencies. This was seen three times in the pilot episode alone: # The superhero that was lowered into her pit for breakfast, during her introduction. # a cheerleader she tried to eat while waiting for Sunblast to show. # Catching and swallowing an escaped shrunken Sunblast with her tongue like a frog. Appearance Demencia's outfit consists of a navy blue vest attached to a hood that resembles a reptile (possibly a dragon), mismatched sneakers (her left shoe is red, while the right one was teal until "The Lost Cases of Rhyboflavin"—since then, she has lost it, and currently wears a black one ), a tracking device on her ankle, and long, striped stockings, of which the one on her right leg is torn. She wears a black skirt and has a black fingerless glove on her right hand. Although usually covered by her hoodie, a spiked choker is fastened about her neck, similar to the bracelet she wears on her left wrist. Although not pictured in the show due to its art style, Demencia wears black nail polish. She has a long, distinctive neon-green ponytail that comes out from behind her hood, and her bangs are dyed red. Her right eye is an odd eye with yellow iris, while her left has a slit pupil with no visible iris. She has two black bar-shaped earrings in her right ear, and somehow managed to take a bite out of her own left ear. When crawling on all-fours, her hoodie, bangs, and hair combine to form a giant lizard, with the bangs forming the tongue and the rest of her hair forming the body and tail. Abilities *'Wall Scaling': In "The Portrait of Evil", she is seen to have the ability to climb walls, in a similar manner to that of a lizard. *'Instrumentalism': As seen in "The Note of Destruction", Demencia appears to be proficient in playing guitar. Episode appearances Series Phase One *"The Perception of Evil" *"Squeak" *"Horribly Heavy" *"Wearing Evil" *"The Portrait of Evil" *"Sculpting Evil" *"The Note of Destruction" ''Orientation Videos for Villains *"The Lost Cases of Ooo" (cameo) *"The Lost Cases of Rhyboflavin" (pictured) *"The Lost Cases of Townsville" *"The Lost Cases of Elmore" *"Guide for an Evil Conquest" *"The Lost Cases of the Future" *"The Lost Cases of Beach City" *"The Lost Cases of the Park" *"The Lost Cases of the Tree House" *"Q&A Black Hat Organization replies" Phase Two *"Horrible Holidays" *"The Foul Flower" *"Demencia wuz here" *"Black Hat Organization: 2018 Anniversary" *"Trap-ical Resort" (cameo) *"Black Hat Challenge I" *"Black Hat Challenge II" Season 1 *"The Dreadful Dawn" Trivia *Her role in the series somewhat resembles Dee Dee's in ''Dexter's Laboratory. *She bares a physical similarity to Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *In "The Perception of Evil" and "Guide for an Evil Conquest", a blueprint for what seems to be Demencia appears in the lab, suggesting she was created by Dr. Flug and/or Black Hat. **Further proving this, in the pilot episode, Demencia can be seen inside a glass case, which she breaks out of. *She is likely named after the mental illness of the same name, demencia, known in English as dementia. **Whether or not she actually has dementia is unclear. *She makes no appearances in any of the webisodes. **This is not because her design hadn't been thought of yet, but simply because her design wasn't fully created yet. *Her favorite song is "Revolution 9" by the Beatles. **Strangely, this particular song contains the famous "turn me on dead man" clue to the "Paul is dead" conspiracy. **It should also be noted Revolution 9 is technically quoted to be a "sound collage", and entirely consist of random soundbytes and tones. Demencia choosing this as her favorite "song" is likely a reference to her insanity. *Demencia is 20 years old and will be turning 21 this April.nightfurmoon. THE LAST ONE OF THE YEAR!. Archived from the original on December 14, 2017. Retrieved on January 6, 2018. **Given that the series is set in 2019, Demencia's year of birth could be 1999 or 2000. *She is a fan of Happy Tree Friends. *Demencia's birthday is on April 1st AI Animation Studios YouTube on July 10, 2019. **Demencia's zodiac sign is Aries. *She appears to be incomodate when Flug mention how they start to work in black hat inc in Q&A Black Hat Organization replies". **Just before the question Demencia is smiling and relaxed just putting her feet over the table for read a magazine, and just after Flug makes the comment, we see Dementia sit normally hiding behind the magazine, and with a expression of disgust. de:Demencia es:Demencia ru:Дементия pl:Demencia ja:Demencia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villain